FAQ et réponses aux reviews!
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Petit hors-sujet me permettant de m'exprimer et de répondre à vos questions ainsi qu'à vos reviews :3
1. Explications

_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

(Il est actuellement 2h du matin, yeah o/).

Petit hors-série, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec les fictions. J'ai reçu pas mal de reviews ainsi que de questions par message. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire une sorte de "FAQ et réponse aux reviews".

C'est aussi plus simple pour les personnes extérieures au site qui lisent les fictions mais qui n'ont pas de compte (coucou les invités!).

Vous pourrez aussi suivre l'évolution des fictions et la vitesse de parution (un message sera posté à chaque fois qu'un chapitre de la fiction X est posté.)

C'est pourquoi je vous invite à suivre cette "petite série" afin d'être au courant de toutes les nouveautés, et de voir les réponses à vos questions! N'hésitez pas, si vous en avez, à poser vos questions :p

Si possible, si vos questions concernent une fiction en particulier, essayez de les poser directement en review. Vous recevrez votre réponse ici, mais c'est plus simple pour mon organisation haha. Disons que si vous avez des questions dans le style "comptes tu faire des fictions sur ...", c'est ici qu'il faut les poser :)

Enfin pour finir, un _**GRAND MERCI**_ pour l'accueil de toutes les fictions et vos reviews. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir vos avis ou vos commentaires! Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, c'est très important pour moi d'avoir vos avis.

Merci aussi pour vos abonnements, ça fait aussi très, très plaisir!

 _Pleins de bisous :3_

 _Enjoy!_


	2. 1- A Dark Story

**(Du coup chaque "partie" sera concentrée sur une seule fiction, afin de répondre à toutes les reviews d'un coup :p/ Vous verrez le commentaire de la personne en italique, et ma réponse en dessous.)**

* * *

 _ **A Dark Story.**_

 _Marieno_

 _"À quand la suite ? :3"_

Bonne question haha. C'était, si je me souviens bien, ma première fiction, que je n'ai pas continué depuis longtemps :/ Elle n'est pas arrêtée, juste disons... "en pause"! La suite arrivera quand l'envie sera là :)

* * *

 _Elisa_

 _"Excellent ! Continue vraiment comme ça !"_

Merci beaucoup c'est adorable!

* * *

 _SarahT_

 _"J'adore !_

 _Vraiment hâte de voir la suite !_

 _Viiiite !"_

Haha, merci c'est adorable :)

* * *

 _ana_

 _"je sais pas ce que recherche l'agresseur mais j'ai hate d'en savoir plus, j'espere que tu vas bientot continuer !"_

Bientôt, bientôt! Tu verras vite les intentions de ce dernier, même si ça commence déjà à s'éclairer normalement :p

 _ana_

 _"j'aime beaucoup c'est tres bien ecrit et ca donne envie de lire la suite!"_

Merci pour ta deuxième review! Ça me fait très plaisir!

* * *

 _peyloveluc_

 _"Salut,histoire bien_

 _la"_

Merci! Contente qu'elle te plaise :)

* * *

 **Alors, que dire au sujet de cette fiction...Il est vrai que je l'ai un peu abandonné, et je m'en excuse o/. Je vais essayer de la continuer, mais j'avoue avoir un peu moins l'envie de m'y remettre, je m'en suis peut-être un peu lasser ^^'**

 **Je vais tout de même essayer de faire un ou deux chapitres afin d'y mettre un terme, et de ne pas rester sur quelque chose d'inachevé!**

 **Si vous avez une quelconque demande/idée, n'hésitez pas à me mp :p**


	3. 2- Parabatai Story

_**Parabatai Story.**_

* * *

 _Elisa_

"Malec pour toujours, mais j'aime bien cette version :)"

Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir :3 Ça change un peu de tenter autre chose que du malec, mais de toute façon ça va vitre tourner ;p

* * *

 _SarahT_

"J'aime vraiment ton style d'écriture, j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que les précédents chapitres !"

Merci! Ça me fait très plaisir :)

* * *

 _Camlia_

"Génial ! Une suite ! Une suite !"

Elle arrive bientôt, c'est une promesse (notes pour plus tard, ne jamais faire de promesses haha)

* * *

 _Neko Kirei_

"histoire très intéressante ...

Neko lit. ..."

Merci! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire!

* * *

 _Arahila_

"bonjour je viens de commencer à te lire et j'ai hâte de voir la suite ! super ta fic"

Contente que ça te plaise, la suite arrive bientôt!

* * *

 _China_

"Hello !

Hâte d'avoir un chapitre 3 ! Ce ship ne me plait pas non plus, mais je pense que tu peux le rendre intéressant !"

Merci! Je vais essayer de le rendre le mieux possible pour qu'il puisse te plaire!

* * *

 _Heaven W_

"OH MON DIEU DU JALEC j'aimeeeeeeeeee tellemennnnnnnnnnt

Mon ship d'amour *-*"

AH, quelqu'un qui aime Jalec! (Je ne peux rien dire pour ma part, je n'aime pas trop non plus, étant une graaaande fan de Magnus haha)

* * *

 _Darknesscoming_

"je veux Zudeeeeee ptnnnn *-*"

Elle est dispo :p Et une deuxième arrivera aussi peut-être ^^

"j'espère qu'il finira avec magnus sinon URKKKK...le jalec et une abomination mais très bien écrit continue bien"

Une abomination, à ce point? haha.

* * *

 _Sissi1789_

"hâte de découvrir la suite"

Merci! Elle arrive bientôt!

* * *

 _ana_

"j'espere qu'alec va choisir magnus ! c'est top !"

Haha tu verras! Merci ;3

* * *

 _Kalia_

"J'adore et j'ai hâte de lire une fiction sur Zude"

Elle est dispo!

* * *

 _Rose_

"Suite suite suite ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fiction !

Bonne continuation"

Elle arrive ^^

Merci beaucoup!

* * *

 _The High Writer of Nothing_

"J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir si Alec va choisir Jace ou Magnus ! (pour ma part, ce serait plutôt Magnus mais bon... ahaha)

En tout cas, c'est très bien écrit, merci d'avoir publié le deuxième chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir la suite, et merci !"

Oh là là, j'adore le pseudo! Très bien trouvé :)

Merci beaucoup! Tu verras bien vite qui Alec va choisir! (teaser raté haha)

* * *

 _charleneene_

"Ah j'adore le Jalec ! Vivement la suite !

Je suis pressée de voir ce que ça va donner avec l'arrivée de Magnus"

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi!

* * *

 _Guest_

"J'ai vraiment passé un excellent moment en lisant ta mini fic, je suis pressé d'avoir la suite pour voir comment cela va tourner.

Bonne continuation 3"

Ça fait plaisir, merci! J'espère que la suite va te plaire, c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des invités ^^

* * *

 _marine62_

"J'aime bien ton début d'histoire, voir comment tu va tourner le récit avec l'arrivé de Magnus"

Et bien j'espère que la tournure des événements te plairont toujours ^^

* * *

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire tout ça, que ce soit conseils, commentaires, ou simplement des petits mots gentils! Cette fiction est la première qui a bien marché, et je me souviens de mes sourires lorsque j'entendais mon téléphone sonner pour m'annoncer un mail disant que XXX avait laissé une review, l'avait mis en favoris ou suivait l'histoire... 17 reviews, 11 favoris et 12 Followers pour 3 chapitres, c'est énorme! Donc un grand merci!**_

 _ **Je ne savais pas trop comment continuer l'histoire sans repartir dans du malec, mais je vais essayer tout de même de continuer, afin que vous puissiez apprécier un nouveau chapitre!**_


	4. What if? (Zude)

_**What if? (Zude)**_

* * *

 _Marieno_

"J'ai beaucoup aimé la fin! Beaucoup d'actions d'un coup, c'est super plaisant!"

Merci! J'avais un peu peur de finir cette fiction, mais finalement la fin me plaît bien ^^

* * *

 _didinou_

"splendide chapitre"

Merci didi :p

"sublime j'adore"

Merci!

* * *

 _nagron_

"J'ai adorer c'était un super chapitre et la prise d'otage heureusement que zéro a rien eux de trop grave merci encore de faire sur cette série vivement la suite byebye

PS: j'ai vu le nouveau couple que forme Jude dans la nouvelle saison sur YouTube j'espère que tu en fera sur ce couple j'adore le couple que forme Jude et Noah il sont trop mignon et noah et canon :-D"

Merci beaucoup! Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fiction, mais il y en aura peut-être une autre. Pour ce qui concerne les nouvelles relations de Jude, je n'ai pas vraiment regarder la nouvelle saison, vu que je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Cependant le personne que j'affectionne vraiment reste Zéro, donc il y a peu de chances que je fasse une fiction sur Hit the Floor, sans lui :p

À voir!

"J'ai adorer je viens de découvrir cette série y'a quelques mois et j'ai adorer le couple formée par zero et Jude il sont trop mignon ensemble j'ai adorer ta fic très bon début j'ai hâte de savoir comment va faire marie pour les mettre ensemble mes je comprend pas il et dit au début dans le récapitulatif qu'il sont déjà ensemble mes en lisant on dirait pas en tout qu'à j'ai hâte de savoir la suite j'espère que tu la publira vite j'ai trop trop hâte de lire la suite byebye"

Haha oui, malheureusement c'est le problème lorsqu'on écrit pas tout à la suite, j'avoue que j'avais un peu oublié ^^'

* * *

 _Elisa_

"Wow. Simplement wow."

Haha, tu vas me faire rougir :3

* * *

 _SarahT_

"Hâte de voir la suite, c'est rare de voir des fanfictions Zude !"

Merci! C'est vrai ça! Malheureusement ce n'est pas une série très connue, donc je n'en trouve pas souvent non plus :/

* * *

Aucune idée pourquoi le pseudo ne s'affiche pas :/ Raccourci du coup _"Lol"_

"J'aime tellement les fic' sur ce couple! (même si y en a pas beaucoup en français...) Je suis juste hyper impatiente de lire la suite!"

En anglais non plus malheureusement, la série n'étant pas assez connue... Merci en tout cas!

* * *

 _Lisa Mc'kenna_

"J'aime de fou déjà que le couple Zude est juste parfait :) alors là je suis contente en plus je trouve qu'il manque de fanfic Zude en français..."

Une nouvelle arrive bientôt, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi! J'hésitai à en refaire une nouvelle, mais visiblement ça plaît et il en manque alors... :3

* * *

 _ **Cette fiction est donc terminée. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, je vais essayer d'en faire une autre. Merci pour vos reviews, contente que cette petite histoire vous plaise :p**_


	5. Avengers-Shots

_**Et on passe aux histoires plus récentes :p**_

 _ **Avengers-shots**_

* * *

 _Marieno_

"C'est un OS assez long mais sympa!

J'aime beaucoup Doctor Strange donc je suis contente de voir quelques fanfictions sur lui en français!  
Pourrais-tu essayer de traduire certaines fanfictions anglaises? Ce serait vraiment top !"

Merci beaucoup!

Pourquoi pas essayer la traduction, ça pourrait-être une idée! À voir si je peux contacter un auteur qui serait d'accord pour me laisser traduire ses fictions!

* * *

 _Leia22_

"Alors, il y a peut être un peut trop de dialogues par rapport à la narration et le rythme est un poil trop rapide. Et j'ai du mal à suivre l'évolution des sentiments (qu'on voit vite arriver pourtant). Mais c'est pas mal.

Je lirais les autres avec intérêt."

Merci pour ton commentaire! Je vais m'appliquer sur ce point dans les prochaines! Comme c'était la première j'ai eu un peu de mal à ordonner mes idées, ce qui peut donner cette impression de vitesse et de dialogues brouillons :3

Hâte d'avoir ton avis pour les suivantes qui arriveront bientôt!

* * *

 ** _C'est tout pour le moment, étant donné que la fiction vient de sortir (et déjà 1 fav et 4 Follow :3 ). J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle arrivera, étant donné que j'écris vraiment en fonction de mon temps, mon inspiration et mes envies. Je suis donc loin d'être régulière, et je m'en excuse :/_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas, si vous avez envie de voir des super-héros en particulier, à me le dire :p_**


	6. Apocalypse

**_Apocalypse._**

* * *

 _Celiahd_

"Génial!:)"

Merci!

* * *

 _Lisalilou_

"Pas mal ce 6e chapitre !

Serait-il possible de faire un résumé des personnages importants et de dire d'où ils viennent ?  
Et pareil pour les morts vivants, hâte de voir!  
Et on aura le droit à des flash back?"

Les résumés vont se faire justement sous forme de flash-back! On en apprendra petit à petit plus sur les personnages principaux, ne t'inquiète pas :)

Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 _Louis_

"J'adore !

Hâte de voir la suite dans la prison prc Alec me manque. Morgane c'est T100? Et Negan TWD? Alec Shadow bien sûr, Shane TWD?"

Haha, Alec est aussi mon petit chouchou, je pense que ça se voit :p

Exactement, tu as tout juste :p

Il y a aussi Clary et Jace de Shadowhunters, Dean de Supernatural, Will c'est Will Tudor, l'acteur qui joue Sebastian Verlac dans Shadowhunters. Isaac est dans Teen Wolf, Bellamy dans The Hundred, Peter dans Teen Wolf, Shelby dans Quantico.

Ils n'ont pas tous le caractère qu'ils ont dans leur série, mais ça aide d'avoir des représentations visuelles :)

"J'aime. J'aime. J'aime. Alec est vraiment extra !"

Merci!

"Absolument amoureux de cette histoire ! J'aime bcp l'écriture que tu as !"

Merci encore, ça fait plaisir :p

* * *

 _SarahT_

"Toujours aussi bien, hâte de voir la suite !"

"J'adore cette nouvelle histoire ! Hâte de voir la suite :)"

Merci beaucoup!

* * *

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews! Cette fiction me plaît beaucoup, parce qu'elle est issue de nombreuses heures de rp avec des amies :3 Même si j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses, comme ma mémoire me joue des tours et que les topics n'existent plus :/**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaît en tout cas, la suite devrait arriver bientôt aussi, mais sans doutes après les autres fictions, étant donné que celle-la est déjà bien avancée!**_


	7. Shadowhunters (OS)

_**Shadowhunters (OS)**_

* * *

 _Liki_

"J'ai aimé ton os et j'avoue aussi que la fun est trop rapide , c'est pas grave si tu j'avais un peu plus détaillé ça aurait fait un os quand même

J'ai hâte de lire la suite en tout cas"

Haha oui, en effet la fin est trèèèès rapide. J'avais un peu peur que ce soit trop long pour un OS, mais ça s'arrangera avec les suivants :)

* * *

"C'est hyper cool franchement tu respecte bien le caractère des persos (du moins de mon point de vue) et t'écris super bien en prime alors je valide Mais j'avoue que j'aimerai bien voir Magnus vraiment jaloux parce que là il l'est pas vraiment XD

Bref, bravo"

Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir! Tu auras l'occasion de voir d'autres OS avec un Magnus et un Alec jaloux, ne t'inquiète pas!

* * *

 _Marieno_

"J'ai adoré!

C'est la troisième histoire que je regarde et J'aime vraiment ton style d'écriture!  
Pour la suite, peut-etre un lemon? Sinon J'aime bien quand les histoires sont hors contexte!"

Déjà merci beaucoup de lire mes fictions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :p

Pour les Lemons, je ne suis pas très fan de ça, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à en écrire, étant plutôt réservée sur ce genre de sujets. mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, un grain de folie me donnera envie d'en écrire un ^^

J'aime bien aussi les histoires hors-contexte, d'où l'avantage des OS quand on veut faire ça sur quelque chose de court!

* * *

 _Loysi_

"Personnellement niveau dialogue les deux me conviennent!"

C'est noté, merci!

* * *

 _Severusa_

"Salut,

J'ai adorée, la fin est un peu rapide mais c'était très agréable à lire"

Merci! Désolé pour la fin un peu rapide :/

* * *

 _Lavigne 26_

"J'aime bien aimé ton os mai"

"Suite de ma review

Mais tu peux écrire un os plus joyeux et surtout un bon Malec bien hot par exemple sur un voyage de noces entre nos deux chouchous merci.  
Muriel Lavigne."

Merci!

Des OS plus joyeux arriveront par la suite, je vais essayer d'explorer un peu tout les styles et toutes les émotions, ne t'inquiète pas! Pour ce qui est des Lemons, j'en ai parlé un peu plus tôt, je ne peux donc rien vous promettre :/

* * *

 _didinou_

"magnifique"

Merci didi 3

* * *

 _ **Pour ce qui est de cette fiction, trois OS différents sont déjà en cours d'écriture. Je ne peux pas vous donner de dates, mais ils ne devraient normalement pas trop tarder! De toute façon, le moyen le plus simple de le savoir, est de follow la fiction :D *oui je fais ma pub, pas taper***_


	8. Malec au fil du temps

_**Malec au fil du temps...**_

* * *

 **Julia78**

 _"Hâte 2 voir les histoires"_

Merci! J'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

* * *

 **Lavigne 26**

 _"Coucou Queen je suis heureuse de voir que tu va faire des os sur notre couple préféré Malec._

 _Moi je vois un os juste après le mariage d'Alec l'épisode 12 avec une déclaration d'amour d'Alec à Maguns et un lemon d'enfer merci d'avance ma chère Queen désolé je ne pas de conte sur ce site._  
 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de tes nouvelles aventures._  
 _Muriel Lavigne."_

Merci beaucoup d'être si présente sur mes fiction :p

Je peux essayer de faire quelque chose après le mariage, si ça vous plaît! Les Lemons, ça reste compliqué haha.

Pas de soucis pour le compte, je te reconnais et ça me fait plaisir de voir tes reviews!

* * *

 **Thavin668**

 _"Hâte de voir le prochain OS !_

 _Tu pourrais approfondir sur Raj?_  
 _Ou la relation Alec/ Jace?_  
 _Ou Magnus/Jace?_  
 _Et aussi Alec et sa famille ( relation avec son père et sa mère suite à son annonce d'orientation sexuelle)?_  
 _Tu comptes écrire régulièrement?_  
 _Est ce que tu vas tester les drabbles?_  
 _Est-il possible d'écrire avec toi? Je vois souvent des fanfictions réalisées en duo._  
 _Tu comptes tenter les lemons aussi ? Ou est ce que tu vas rester dans l'aspect torture? J'aime bien la manière avec laquelle tu rediges!_  
 _C'était top en tout cas, comme les autres fictions:)"_

Que de questions haha!

Alors...

\- Raj est un personnage que je n'aime pas particulièrement, mais qui me fait bien rire. Il est donc possible qu'il apparaisse dans d'autres fictions, et qui sait, il aura peut-être une place plus importante!

\- J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Alec et Jace. J'ai déjà tenté une histoire plus amoureuse, mais je pense en faire sur leur lien parabatai, qui me plaît vraiment.

\- Magnus et Jace me plaisent aussi beaucoup ensembles, il n'est donc pas impossible que quelques OS leur soient dédiés.

\- C'est une idée que j'ai aussi :p

\- Je vais essayer d'être le plus régulière possible, mais j'avoue que c'est compliqué. Je ne trouve pas toujours le temps ni l'envie d'écrire. Cependant je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour garder une certaine régularité. Disons qu'il faut compter un mois pour chaque fiction :)

\- Bonne question! Pourquoi pas essayer un jour ^^ Quoique c'est assez compliqué pour moi, étant donné que je risque de vite dépasser le quota haha.

\- Bien sûr! Si un auteur a envie de faire une collaboration, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. De même, il m'arrive de proposer certaines idées de duo à des auteurs dont j'aime bien l'écriture ^^

\- Les lemons, je ne suis pas sûre, je ne suis vraiment pas trop fan de ça :/ Mais vu que vous le demander beaucoup, je tenterai peut-être ^^'

\- Merci! La torture a toujours été mon sujet préféré *sadique*. Du moins celui dans lequel je me sens le mieux, ayant un peu de mal avec toutes les déclarations d'amour haha. Mais je vais tenter de changer un peu de style, pour ne pas trop faire toujours les mêmes choses!

Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et tes questions :)

* * *

 ** _Alors, pour ce qui est de cette fiction, la première partie va arriver trèèèèès vite, et les autres devraient suivre assez rapidement. J'aime vraiment l'idée, donc ça me motive beaucoup à écrire :)_**

 ** _J'espère qu'elles vous plairont!_**


	9. Reviews de ce hors-série

**_Reviews de ce petit hors-série._**

* * *

 ** _Jean_**

 _" AH et aussi pk cet hors-serie est sous le thème de SH?"_

Bonne question! C'est le thème que je traite le plus dans mes fictions, j'ai donc décidé de mettre ce hors-série dedans ^^'

* * *

 **Jeanned'arc**

 _"Tu as toujours besoin d'un autre correcteur? Est ce qu'un profil particulier t'intéresse ou peu importe._

 _Est ce que tu comptes faire d'autres ship? Du genre Destiel? Ou alors d'autres série?"_

Oui, bien sûr! Il me faudrait VRAIMENT un deuxième correcteur haha!

Absolument pas niveau profil, tout me va! Juste quelqu'un qui a un minimum de connaissances niveau français et rédaction, qu'il puisse me donner son avis, parfois modifier quelques syntaxes et surtout bien vérifier l'orthographe ^^

Ouiiiii! Définitivement du Destiel. Je compte aussi aborder la série Cameron Black, qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, mais qui me laisse sur ma fin :p

Il y aura du Malec, du Zude, du Destiel, et d'autres séries mais pas forcément des ships.

* * *

 **Lisalamar**

 _"Yeeeees enfin!_

 _Y-a-t-il un moyen de te contacter si on souhaite écrire avec toi une histoire? Parce que j'ai des idées mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir écrire avec quelqu'un!_

 _Et est ce que tu écoutes des chansons particulières pendant l'écriture de tes fictions? Si oui, lesquelles?_

 _Tu comptes traduire des fictions du coup? J'en ai quelques unes à proposer si tu veux bien )_

 _Hâte de voir tes réponses Queeen Rhapsody !"_

Bien sûr, mes MP sont ouverts à tous! Si tu as une idée, ce serait un plaisir d'en parler avec toi :)

Pas vraiment. Généralement je préfère écrire avec de la musique classique, ou des chansons de Panic at Disco, qui est de loin mon groupe préféré (suivi de Muse :p), les fans peuvent venir m'en parler d'ailleurs -bonjour le concert du 19 mars-.

Je te laisse me les proposer, mais il faut aussi demander aux auteurs! Si elles me plaisent, pourquoi pas les traduire ^^

* * *

 _ **Vous l'avez compris, ce hors-série vous permets de poser des questions sur ma manière d'écrire, mes envies futures et autres. Pour ce qui concerne une fiction en particulier, mieux vaut laisser la review sur cette dernière :p**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et ça me motive beaucoup ces mots doux :3**_


	10. Nouveau Chapitre, PS (4)

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 de Parabatai Story vient d'être posté!**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	11. Nouveau Chapitre, MAFDT (1)

_**Le premier OS de Malec au fil du temps vient d'être posté! **_

_**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**_

 _ **Si vous voulez des situations/ époques spéciales, n'hésitez pas à le dire :p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews/ Follows/ Favs!**_


	12. Nouveau Chapitre, PS (5)

_**Le chapitre 5 de Parabatai Story est en ligne! **_

_**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**_

 _ **Merci de lire mes fictions :p**_


	13. Nouveau Chapitre, PS (6)

Chapitre 6 de _Parabatai Story_ posté!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles :p


	14. Malec au fil du temps, P2

_**Malec au fil du temps...**_

* * *

Muriel Lavigne 

" _Oh mon dieu j'adore ce point de vue de la soirée du club c'est vraiment trop mimi._  
 _Moi jouerai voulut un petit bisous de nos deux chouchous mais bon c'est vraiment trop bien._  
 _Vivement que tu lire à nouveau et j'espère plein d'autres os de ce genre._  
 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de pour la suite de ton oeuvre et merci de nous faire rêve avec ton imagination gros bisous._  
 _Muriel Lavigne._  
 _Ps peut tu mettre un os vraiment chaud la prochaine fois merci d'avance._ "

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très très plaisir!

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, promis, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant :)

* * *

Maxomebdkd 

_"Quand arrive la première histoire?"_

Elle est déjà postée :)

* * *

didinou 

_"magnifique"_

Merci didi 3

* * *

Darknesscoming

 _"jadore jadore jadoreeeeee_  
 _malec ces déjà le feu en un seul chapitre mdr vivement je veux d'autre OS"_

Haha merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir :p

J'espère que les suivants te plairont tout autant alors !

* * *

 _ **Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur!**_


	15. Parabatai Story, P2

_**Parabatai Story.**_

* * *

Muriel Lavigne

 _"Alias Lavigne 126_  
 _Oh super de lire un nouveau chapitre de ta fic._  
 _Oh j'adore vraiment Izzy qui essaie d arrange les choses avec Alec et Jace mais si sur ce coup Jace à très mal réagissez._  
 _Oh j'espère que Maguns va arriver à être avec Alec est qu'ils soient vraiment heureux ensemble parce que Alec à le droit vivre avec qu'un de bien et Maguns et la personne idéal pour notre archer d amour._  
 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ta fic et super de te lire à nouveau._  
 _Muriel Lavigne."_

Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont vite s'éclairer :)

* * *

 _"Vraiment magnifique ce chapitre on vois que notre Maguns aime de plus en plus Alec et j'espère de tout mon coeur Alec se réveillera qu'il y a le droit au bonheur aussi._

 _Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite de ta fic et merci de nous faire partager ton imagination gros bisous._  
 _Muriel Lavigne."_

Merci beaucoup :p

* * *

Maxomebdkd

 _"C'était vraiment bien!_  
 _Les sont bien représentés et l'histoire est vraiment plaisante. Hâte de voir la suite j'espère que tu vas vite continuer"_

Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)


	16. Reviews multiples

_**What if (Zude)**_

* * *

Maxomebdkd

 _"C'était une histoire géniale! J'espère vraiment que tu vas en refaire une sur Zude!"_

Si je trouve une idée à développer, pourquoi pas! J'aime bien ce couple donc je vais essayer :p (surtout qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français...)

* * *

 _ **Reviews de ce hors-série.**_

* * *

Maxomebdkd

 _"Tu comptes faire un planning? Ça peut aider parfois!"_

J'ai un planning, il faut juste que j'arrive à le tenir haha. Généralement j'essaye de poster un chapitre pour minimum 2/3 fictions par mois :)

* * *

Muriel Lavigne

 _"Alias Lavigne 126._  
 _Merci de m'avoir répondu à ma review et j'espère de te lire très bientôt gros bisous ma belle._  
 _Muriel Lavigne."_

Toujours un vrai plaisir de voir tes reviews :)

* * *

 _ **Avengers-shot.**_

* * *

Maxomebdkd

 _"La prochaine pourrait-etre sur Hawkeye ?"_

Il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit sur Clint Barton, en effet :)

* * *

 _ **Shadowhunters (OS)**_

* * *

Maxomebdkd

 _"Vraiment bien hâte de voir la suite"_

Merciiii!


	17. Annonce- Des nouvelles?

_**Hello!**_

 _ **Me voilà juste pour vous donner quelques nouvelles o/**_

 _ **Le nouveau chapitre de Parabatai Story arrive bientôt, étant donné qu'il est terminé, et qu'il ne me reste plus que la mise en page. Le suivant est d'ailleurs déjà en cours d'écriture, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle date il sera posté. **_

_**Par ailleurs, cette fiction va bientôt arriver à sa fin!**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura bien d'autres, je termine juste celle-ci; qui a déjà bien vécu.**_

 _ **De plus, de nouvelles histoires arrivent, ainsi que de nouveaux chapitres!**_

 _ **\- Nouveau chapitre de Malec au fil du temps presque prêt. **_

_**\- Fanfiction sur l'équipe de France (petite envie du moment, 20 000 signes pour le moments haha).**_

 _ **\- Fanfiction sur Arrow en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **\- Possible suite de Dark Story. **_

_**\- Possible suite d' Apocalypse. **_

_**\- Nouveau chapitre d' Avengers-shot en cours d'écriture. **_

_**\- Nouvelle histoire Zude en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **\- Possible arrivée d'une fiction Skam.**_

 _ **\- Prochain OS sur Shadowhunters qui ne devrait pas tarder.**_

 _ **\- Et encore pleins de nouvelles idées à exploiter!**_

 ** _En bref, vous allez avoir (normalement, on me connaît maintenant) du contenu à lire! En espérant que ça vous plaise, et en espérant avoir de vos retours o/ Désolé de prendre tant de temps, mais généralement j'essaye de me concentrer sur une seule et unique fiction lors de mon écriture, et ça peut bien durer un bon mois (pour vous donner un exemple, je suis sur Arrow x CDP depuis Septembre). Merci de votre patience :)_**

 _ **Bonne vacances pour ceux qui en ont, pleins de bisous!**_

 _ **Enjoy 3**_


End file.
